The conventional rotational receptacle usually rotates 90° with fixed direction for interruption of power. Thus, when the receptacle is in use, the plug has to be turned to meet direction of the receptacle due to the direction of the receptacle being fixed. The receptacle with fixed direction is undesirable in case of the available space being very limited or the plug being rotated inconveniently.